This is a phase III, randomized, double-blind study of the matrix metalloproteinase inhibitor AG3340 in combination with paclitaxel and carboplatin in patients with advanced non-small cell lung cancer, The preliminary objective is to compare progression-free survival among patients having advanced or metastatic non-small cell lung cancer receiving one of two doses of AG3340 or placebo in combination with first-line chemotherapy. Accrual to this study finished in October 1999, with approximately 545 patients. The primary side effects of AG3340 were fatigue/weakness and arthralgias. Side effects from chemotherapy were myelosuppression, peripheral neuropathies, myalgias/arthalgia and alopecia.